


unholy, dirty, (and)

by anenko



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (Manga)
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunako didn't like losing to <em>him.</em></p><p>Also available as a <a href="http://eosrose.livejournal.com/219569.html">podfic</a>, read by eosrose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unholy, dirty, (and)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: July 23 - The Wallflower, Sunako/Kyouhei: Sensory overload - attack is the best form of defence.

Kyohei had always considered his looks to be a curse. With Sunako, his good looks took on the novel role of weapon. His smile could make Sunako stop, and shrink in on herself, her teeth bared in a panicked grimace. Rolling his shoulders, and arching back, neck, and arms into a long, slow stretch made Sunako groan in despair, and cry out that she was melting, _melting!_

Brushing his fingertips against the top of her hand was likely to find Sunako collapsed to the floor, face ashen and upper lip streaked with blood.

Sunako was strong, and frightening, and impossible to manage once she had set herself upon a course of action. Sending her gibbering back to her room on the strength of his smile wasn't cruelty--it was self-defense. She'd have slit his throat long ago if he hadn't bared his skin to her, and whispered promises into her ear.

Kissing Sunako was his ultimate attack: the one most likely to still her fists, and words, and cloud over the dark thoughts playing behind her eyes. When he kissed her, Sunako was almost--_almost_\--like any other girl he'd known: cheeks round beneath his palms, mouth open and hot beneath his own, body soft and curved against his. Until she pulled back, eyes rolling, spitting curses and calling on dark gods to strike Kyohei down on the spot.

No dark gods had yet to take note of either of them, and Sunako was most often forced to retreat, hissing and snarling and trailing blood and confusion behind her.

Watching Sunako's reaction was _fun_, but Kyohei should have remembered that Sunako's mind was sharp, and dangerous, and she didn't lose easily to anyone.

She didn't like losing to _him,_ and Kyohei had become complacent, too certain of himself to really note the narrow-eyed looks Sunako had been casting in his direction for the last several weeks. He was being forcibly reminded now that Sunako was no _girl_\--she was a disturbing creature living awkwardly in a girl's skin.

Kyohei's bedroom was dark, and Sunako's breath came hot and fast against the back of his neck. The fingers of her left hand curled over Kyohei's shoulder, ragged nails digging into bare skin. Her other hand held something that felt suspiciously like a knife to Kyohei's throat; both blade and hand were absolutely steady. He could feel the starched material of Sunako's dress, and the yielding softness of breasts and belly when he leaned backwards, away from the blade and into Sunako.

"You little--!" Kyohei began, furiously blinking against the darkness in a vain attempt to adjust his eyesight.

Sunako's answering snicker was vicious. "Creature of the Light, you have tormented me for too long. You have blinded me, and haunted me, and poisoned the darkness with your light."

Kyohei snorted. "You won't hurt me."

Sunako was silent for long moments. "No," she agreed, finally, and let the knife drop to the bed at Kyohei's side. "No," she said, and pressed a quick, sharp kiss to the curve of Kyohei's jaw--the kiss more frightening to Kyohei than the threat to his life.

That Sunako should willingly touch him meant that Sunako was _changing,_ and there was still nothing of the lady in her. A changed Sunako could hardly be anything less than a dangerous Sunako.

Sunako's voice was low, determined, and made Kyohei shiver beneath her hands. "I'm not afraid of you anymore," Sunako said, "_Kyohei._"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] unholy, dirty, (and) / written by anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635850) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
